Soul Spirit Costumes
Soul Spirit Costumes are extra and exclusive costumes for some characters. This feature unlocks when player level reaches Lv. 12. Soul Spirit Costumes all provide bonuses to a character's Attack and HP, as well as enhance the effects of some of the character's skills. Currently, all 3 and 4 star characters' Soul Spirit Costumes are available, but only a few 5 star characters have access to them. They are occasionally unlocked following maintenance. List of Unique Soul Spirit Costumes Other Soul Spirit Costumes 3 or 4 star characters are divided into four Soul Spirit costumes according to their class. Consciousness after Battles applies to the Warrior class, Grace from Loving applies to the Therapist class, Ultimate Seeking applies to the Magician class and Well-trained Skill applies to the Sharpshooter class. How to unlock Soul Spirit Costumes 3 and 4 star characters' Soul Spirit Costumes can be unlocked after they reach level 50. To unlock a character's Soul Spirit Costume, tap the character you wish to unlock it for from the Party or Character List menu, then tap the Soul Spirit button in the bottom right corner. You can see the details of a character's Soul Spirit Costume here. Tapping the image on the left side of the screen unlocks the costume, as long as you've met the requirements. For 5 star characters, completing the first stage of their exclusive Background Story unlocks their Soul Spirit Costume. Tapping the image in the Soul Spirit menu (same instructions as above) takes you to their storyline. Introduction of Soul Spirit Costume Basic Introduction As with other costumes, Soul Spirit Costumes boost character’s basic stats (Attack and HP). Skills of Soul Spirit Costume Every Soul Spirit Costume has 5 Spirit Skills that are unlocked as it is evolved. These Spirit Skills are various and powerful. They can further increase a character's stats, grant in-battle bonuses, and even improve skills. Soul Spirit Costume Enhancement Unlike other normal costumes, Soul Spirit Costumes need to consume other costumes to get enhanced. Costumes with higher rarity provide more EXP. As a Soul Spirit Costume is enhanced, its bonuses to HP and Attack increase. When a Soul Spirit Costume reaches its level cap, adventurers will need to evolve it before continuing to enhance it. Soul Spirit Costume Evolution Soul Spirit Costumes can be evolved five times in total. One Spirit Skill is unlocked each time in order. The level cap of the soul costume will also be increased, to a maximum of 200. The materials required to evolve a Soul Spirit Costume are different for each character. The amount of materials needed increases with the character's rarity. Most of the materials can be obtained through completing stages in the Story or in Darktide Ruins. However, some materials can only purchased from the Guild Shop using Guild Coins, and others can only be bartered for in the Workshop's Exchange menu, using other materials. Bronze Badges for each class can also drop from Abyss difficulty Massive Battles. Methods to get Gem of Character The fourth and fifth evolutions of a Soul Spirit Costume require the rare material Gem of Character. Gem of Character can only be gained via Achievements. There are three different Achievements for each character: * 1. Level of character's Soul Costume reaches level 80; * 2. Complete required stage (a specific Extreme Story stage for 3-Star and 4-Star characters, or the last chapter of the exclusive story for 5-Star characters); * 3. Character level reaches Lv. 120 (note that there is currently no use for this third Star Gem) Adventurers can go to the corresponding achievement stage by tapping the Star Gem icon >> Stage Reward. After completing the stage, adventurers can claim the Gem of Character in the Achievement menu.